The Shattered Blood Moon (Up for major rewrite)
by Neramo
Summary: We all know that Highschool DxD has no dragon siding with the angels, but what happens when something stronger than any dragon is summoned. The player along with Cthulhu and Moon Lord have been fused, and they are picking sides. Rated M for sexual themes and soon to be extreme violence


**Chapter type: ^‿^ exposition**

 **this story takes place two years after the defeat of the moon lord. I do not own rights to Terraria or Highschool DXD. The player is named Zeraca Deromu. The rest will be explained in story.**

 _Terraria Castle_

It's been two years since I averted the destruction of our world by killing the Moon Lord. Since then the field of which I first appeared here in has become a utopia for my people, Who named me king in thanks for killing the Moon Lord. Directly after I killed the Moon Lord most monsters disappeared.

I have a Room in the very back of the castle for the weapons I have collected over the years, as they are much too dangerous to allow civilians to handle. I am currently expecting a visit from the best travelling merchant around Gregor.

After around 30 minutes Gregor shows up with an extremely wide smile on his face. "So what have you for sale?" I ask eagerly. This guy always has the best stuff. "Well have I got a surprise for you!" he states jovially, as he brings out five items from his bag. He holds up a small red star crystal and says "This is the mana health crystal! It gives your health the same regeneration speed as mana and gives you unlimited mana!" He then brings out a small golden pouch "And this is the Bag of Infinity! It allows you to access any item in Terraria from anywhere!" The next two items are a pair of boots and gloves of crystal. "And these my friend are the boots and gloves of versatility! They have the attributes of all accessories!"

The next item is a crystal staff with a question mark on the top "And the second to last is the staff of mystery! It allows the user to summon any monster it has killed to no limit along with allowing you to evolve those monsters to boss level strength and become them! Excluding moon lord of course." He then takes out one last item. A large pure crystal necklace. "And this my friend allows you to use any magic. Even those that are not known to Terrarians! It has a secondary usage of taming monsters as well! If used on something with a human mind it will restore them to their sanest state as well!" I stare in awe and utter two words. "How. Much." He then laughs hysterically and hands me the items. "Consider them thanks for saving this world! I have a feeling you'll need em soon." he says cryptically as he walks out.

I walk out onto the balcony and I summon my duke fishron mount and I hop on and fly towards my favorite place. The jungle.

As we fly to the jungle a sudden portal appears in front of us. I steer duke fishron away from the portal but more and more appear in our path. I turn duke fishron away from each newly appearing portal until one the size of a house appears. I make duke fishron turn directly around but this portal has a gravitational pull, which was slowly pulling me in. I looked back at my kingdom which is in the distance. I felt a few tears leave my face but I turned duke fishron around and looked into the ginormous portal.

Letting out a fearsome battle cry me and duke fishron charged into the portal.

I opened my eyes and looked around. What I saw was simply infinite white. 'Am I… dead?' I clenched my hands at my sides thinking of all the people I've let down. As soon as I resigned myself to my fate I heard an ethereal voice piercing the silence. "Zeraca… Do you wish for a second chance?" I look around. "Who's there! Show yourself!" Two voices spoke from behind me this time. "Behind you." I turn as fast as I can and see two differently colored orbs in front of me. One is a light green and the other an ethereal blue. "Now about your second chance…" I began giving them my full attention. "We can give you another life. But there are a few conditions. One, you will need to let us fuse with you. Two, your age will be reversed to that of a 16 year old. And most importantly, you will be in a different universe. Do you agree to these terms?"

I didn't really have to think about this one. Immediately I gave one firm nod allowing them to fuse. They shot into my chest one after the other, and as they did I gained their memories, and most importantly, their names. Moon Lord and Cthulhu. Now while most would expect me to be livid, seeing his memories made me realize something. He never really wanted to terrorize Terraria. He was taken and brainwashed by all the bosses of the realms, while Cthulhu was simply destroyed long before that happened.

'So what happens now?' I heard Moon Lord's voice speaking through my mind. ' _ **Now we will enter the otherworld. Be prepared as during the teleportation we shall give you all of our true power and teach you how to restrain it.'**_ Cthulhu's voice came next, and it was extremely feminine. ' _We are about to warp you, ready?'_ I steeled myself for what was to come. 'Do it.' I felt myself being lurched forward into another grey portal this time followed by immense pain. I could hear myself howling in pain as memories and power seemingly limitless flooded me. It felt like an eternity, which maybe it was, but the pain stopped and and I felt the movement stop as well.

I took a look around and saw I was in an alley of sorts. I took a step outside and saw many people walking through a marketplace, going about their daily lives. I walked over and looked in a store window to see his reflection. What I saw surprised me.

I had in fact been reverted to the age of 16, but a few other changes happened as well. My hair was now two different colors, being half sea green and half moon lord blue. My eyes shared these colors becoming heterochromic. I retained my well tanned skin however.

'Huh you guys failed to tell me my hair and eyes would change.' They were both silent but I Could feel them there. I decided to just let it go and find out where he was.

Walking away from the market I got to an abandoned part of town. 'This place ought to be empty enough to let my power loose, just as a test of strength.' I slowly released the power limiters I put on my power in the portal, releasing immense power each time.

(No POV. It'll stay this way for most of the story.)

Meanwhile two girls are seen playing chess. They suddenly stop and look up at each other. The one that has red hair and teal green eyes asks the black haired one, "D-do you feel that! That powers greater than my brothers! And it won't stop growing!" The black haired one nodded fearfully. "Do you think it might be Ophis?" The red haired one, named Rias, then looked at her friend, who is known as Sona Sitri, and looked extremely brave for what is happening. "Should we check it out?" Sona nodded "We should leave as soon as possible."

An old man with a black goatee is sitting in a rather fancy office. He suddenly looks up with an interested look in his eye. "What could amass that large of a power signature? Certainly greater than even Ophis's power. This requires further study." He got up and left to find this large disturbance.

In large office overlooking a large city a man with blonde hair was doing papers until a woman with long blonde hair comes in and begins to ask the man something. "Michael do you feel that power?!" Michael looked up and suddenly was hit like a truck by the massive power signature. "What could be possibly making this? Shall we go discover?" The two then left through the door.

Back with Zeraca, he stopped powering up at 25% because Cthulhu and Moon Lord both warned him that a bunch of supernatural beings were approaching extremely fast. He turned his power back down to 0.1% and ran behind an abandoned market counter and went to watch those whom were approaching him.

He first saw Rias's and Sona's Peerages walking to his position. He looked to the right and saw Azazel approaching. He looked up and saw Michael and Gabriel flying down.

The three sides began speaking to each other, presumably about why the others were here. Zeraca attempted to take this opportunity to flee, but as he stepped away he accidentally stepped on a corner stone and sent the building he was just in tumbling down.

All those who were previously speaking looked at where the building had fallen and saw a 15 year old boy sitting in the rubble. He feebly raised a hand and waved slightly. Those present ran over to him to check if he was hurt and when they got their that saw a rather horrid sight.

He had been impaled in ten different places by varying pipes and steel rods. While the others were thinking he was about to die, he was having very different thoughts. 'Damn, three hp left! Talk about a lucky break.' They saw the boy reach into his pocket and pull out a small glass bottle with a red fluid in it. He then downed the fluid in one gulp after getting up.

They were all extremely surprised to see his wounds seal up instantly, leaving not one scar. 'Phew back to full. Wait, why are they looking at me like that?' Said people were staring in amazement at the bottle he cast aside. Each one was thinking different things. Rias and Sona had similar thoughts, being along the lines of, 'How did he get a bottle of phoenix tears?!' Azazel was thinking, 'Perhaps this boy has a sacred gear of some kind?' The two angels were thinking 'perhaps this boy is the source of the energy?' Rias then voiced what her and Sona were thinking, to which Zeraca responded rather confused. "What do you mean phoenix tears? That was just a greater healing potion."

Those present noticed his necklace and staff. Azazel pointed them out. "Excuse me boy, but what are those?" Zeraca looked down and saw they were looking at his necklace and the staff of mystery. He had to come up with a lie quickly. He already slipped up with the healing potion. "Uh… their my…. fathers cane and mothers necklace!" While most were convinced, Azazel worked with powerful items all his life and knew they did at least something, but asked no further questions anyway.

The devil's present left feeling their business here is done, while the three others remained. "So are you three gonna leave now too? Or should I leave." Michael held his hands up to stop him. "Wait a second. We'd like to ask a few questions, in a different location if you please." Zeraca looked to the three. "No." He began walking again only this time he ignored their protests.

As Zeraca kept walking he got to what seemed like an even more abandoned part of town. He kept walking till he saw a shadow at his feet. Knowing the shape of it he dodged left and saw a girl that was his age with blue hair and green eyes swoop past him.

"Harpy" Zeraca practically growled out the word. He then remembered something. 'The necklace! Gregor said it would tame monsters!' He grabbed the primary crystal on the necklace and it slowly glowed pink. Taking his hand back he saw a pink orb in his hand, but he suddenly heard the girl call out to him seductively. "Hold still and I might have 'fun' with you before I eat you!" He then realized something. This wasn't a monster. All the monsters he fought had never spoken before. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the girl sweep close to him and pick him up in her talons. "Oooh looks like you know what you w-MFF!" She was quickly muffled by him slamming his hand with the orb on her mouth.

She suddenly got very drowsy and began descending very fast, causing Zeraca to begin panicking. He remember the pouch of infinity and grabs a pair of harpy wings from it, equipping it as fast as he can so he can land. He quickly flipped positions with the harpy so she was in his arms as they fell.

They landed in an abandoned warehouse sliding into an empty corner. As Zeraca got up he heard Moon Lords voice in his thoughts. " **Zeraca! I have been studying that necklaces ability of yours. Apparently it is sharing your innate power, not me and Cthulhu's mind you, with that girl you just restored. Also this place could be a suitable base after you use my power to fix it up."**

He looked around and noticed the warehouse was in fact completely empty. Concentrating his power on the warehouse thinking of Moon Lord's ability to create, and began converting it into a mansion.

After an hour the harpy girl began coming to, still slightly drowsy though. She noticed she was on a red leather couch and sat up slowly looking around at the room. She looked over at the door when she heard it opening and saw Zeraca with two plates of food. The food was specifically breakfast food. She got slightly on edge at his presence.

"W-Where am I? And who are you?" He placed the plates on the table in between them and then answered her questions in order. "You are in my mansion which used to be a warehouse around the area you claimed as territory. And my name is Zeraca Deromu. Now may I ask your name?" She looked at him warily. "You can call me Miri." Zeraca nodded.

"Very well then, you should eat. You were out for quite a while." He tossed some clothes at her. "Also get those on. Damn exihibitionist." She looked down and noticed she was in her birthday suite and quickly grabbed the clothes with her now more human like hands, which still had feathers on them, and ran to the next room which happened to be a bathroom.

She came out fully dressed in a grey t shirt, sweat-pants slightly too small around the waist, and slippers. She looked to Zeraca who was currently eating his breakfast, and then saw her plate in front of her old spot. She sat down and tenderly grabbed the fork and poked the scrambled eggs a few times before taking a bite.

She simply shrugged and began eating more, as it wasn't bad but it wasn't absolutely amazing. After finishing the eggs she moved on to the hash browns. She repeated the egg process on these before turning to Zeraca to ask him a few questions.

"Why did you bring me here? I mean I tried to eat you." He began rubbing his head exasperated. "My friend gave me six legendary relics, and he said i'd need them soon. So I trusted my gut and used this necklaces power of restoration to give you back your ability of self sustaining and sanity." Little did she know, he only said that because Cthulhu and Moon Lord warned him big things are going to happen in the next few years. Plus he thought she was hot.

"Very well. So are you going to try and keep me here?" Zeraca chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, your a free birdie now. But if you ever want to come back and stay awhile I won't mind." She looked and up and muttered a quick thank you before she left through the door.

After awhile of walking she was almost out of the abandoned part of the city until she heard something falling over behind her. She looked behind her and saw Rias and her peerage battle ready.

Rias spoke up. "Miri, you have abandoned your master. If you wish to live you will return to him." Miri remembered everything her 'master' did to her. How he touched her and how he made her do things she would never otherwise do. "NEVER! You want me to go back?! Over my dead body!" Akeno gave slightly creepy smile. "That was the idea." She began charging up electricity while Issie began boosting. She turned to run but Kiba and Koneko were standing in her path.

She kneeled as she resigned herself to her fate, accepting she would die here. Although when Akeno fired her lightning, she felt no deathly shock. She looked up and saw standing there a knight in orange armor, standing with a large, sinister, dark purple sword. The sword dissipated into nothingness as he pulled out a large teal covered book.

The book magically flipped open as he raised his hand to the sky and in a deep distorted voice, yelled to the heavens. "RAGE OF THE SEA, SAW BLADE TYPHOON!" Two ginormous sawblades appeared above his head, and split off toward the different sides of them, countering Kiba's blade which was about to hit Miri, while also almost shredding Rias to bits while Issie used his gauntlet to counter it.

Miri then felt herself being scooped up by the knights arms as blue boots with armored toes appeared on his feet and a circular shield resembling an eye appeared on his arm. He charged Kiba and Koneko so fast he left an after image and kept going extremely fast.

After moving a safe distance the knight summoned a strange mirror with a silver rim and held in front of her face. She felt herself being whisked away to a place of which she did not know. The knight appeared in the same blue flash of which she appeared in. She began to question him. "Where are we? And who are you?" The knight sighed and removed his helmet.

Underneath that helmet was an all too familiar face. Zeraca Doromu. He looked at her and chuckled. "You can't do anything without me helping can you?" She blushed and looked away. She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Could I please live here? I mean it's not exactly like I can leave without being hunted down." Zeraca rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, I see no reason why not as long as you do your part. Also that little evil piece system is something I will be studying so if you could help with that, that would be great."

Miri looked around and noticed they were in a bedroom. She looked at Zeraca who was getting into bed presumably to sleep. She then had an idea. She snuck up behind him and clasped her hand around his mouth. She then whispered in his ear seductively "You think I forgot my promise when I was still stray? I think I'll just cut out the eating part."

The two had a really 'fun' night.

 **Chapter one end.**


End file.
